Sweet Revenge
by blueskies723
Summary: Post-Confession,and Post-Breaking Down.Sometimes Kim Greyleck should keep her mouth shut. Olivia tells Casey, and Casey tells Danielle.What does Danielle do?Get in trouble.But what goes around comes around eventually...Disclaimer and Note inside.
1. Lashing Out

**Disclaimer: **The only characters I own is Danielle Novak and her friends. Although if I owned Kim Greyleck and Casey Novak, Casey would probably beat her and get her job back. :)

**Major Author's Note!Please Read!: **So I was furious when Kim said what she said about Casey. My reaction is too inappropiate to repeat on the internet.lol, but I was mad. So I thought, wouldn't it be cool if Danielle and Casey Novak made Greyleck's life hell? And so I said "Let there be a fanfic!" and here it is.

A few things you need to know about this fanfic. First, I would **highly recommend** **reading the last book of the Casey Series(Breaking Down) to understand what is going on in this fanfic.** Reading the first four books aren't necessary(but that would be a nice gesture for me :) ). Also, there is some characters from Lost Without You(the sequel to the fifth book),but you don't need to read that one either.

Now, since Dick Wolf is an idiot and decided to make Casey disbarred, it messes up everything I wrote about her suspension.Well, she's on a year and a half suspension, I'm not changing that. Also, some parts is unrealistic. One, I'm not sure if law students actually work under lawyers 2) I'm not a lawyer so I don't know the logic or the rules of lawyers and 3) Jack McCoy, who was Casey's boss(and was mentioned in a diary entry in Breaking Down) is Danielle's advisior at her college. I like his character, so I wanted to add him in my story. Unrealistic? Yes. Likeable? Most likely :)

Anyway, sorry about the long author's note. But it was needed.

Read and Enjoy as always! :)

-blueskies723

* * *

Casey Novak was sitting at a table in the coffee shop that the squad always went to. Even though she wasn't part of the squad anymore, she still met Olivia for coffee almost every day.

However, Olivia looked angry when she walked in. Casey looked up from the newspaper and realized that something big was bothering her.

"Liv, are you okay?"

"Hold on Case" Olivia said as she turned to the cashier "I'd like a small black coffee please."

"That's 1.50"

Olivia put her hand in her pocket and accidently threw six quarters on the counter. The cashier took the money and slowly walked away, somewhat frightened by the woman. Olivia walked over to where Casey was sitting and sat down across from her friend.

"I see a big rain cloud over your head" Casey joked.

"It's that damn A.D.A. I hate her."

"Don't you tell me this every day?"

"Yeah, but yesterday she definitely insulted you."

"Oh really? You must tell me more after you get your coffee. It's ready."

Olivia turned around and saw the cashier with her coffee. She got up from her seat,and walked over to the counter. The cashier still looked frightened as he stretched out his arm with her coffee in hand.

"Here's your coffee, ma'am."

"Thanks" Olivia said with a smile on her face. That only made the male cashier more nervous and quickly walked away. Olivia walked over to the table and sat down.

"Cashiers are weird."

"Tell me about it. Actually, tell me more about what this woman said" Casey said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, we were trying to get a warrant with our current case..."

"Right, you told me about that case."

"And when I said that we've gotten warrants with less, she said 'Those days are over since Casey Novak lied to a judge and got disbarred.'"

"I actually find that quite amusing" Casey said with a grin on her face "I love how people think I either went crazy or I got disbarred..."

"But technically you did go crazy" Olivia pointed out. Casey's grin disappeared.

"Does that matter? I get these rumors all the time when I work at Danielle's college in the Admission's office. It's unnecessary! One day, Danielle had to push everyone out of the office with a large stick!"

"A large stick?" Olivia repeated with a raised eyebrow. Casey shook her head.

"Technically it was a large branch to a tree. How Danielle gets these crazy ideas is beyond me."

* * *

Danielle Novak walked in the apartment after her classes at her college. She found her sister sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hello wonderful!" Danielle said in a cheerful voice as she walked into the living room with her book bag. Casey only turned around and rolled her eyes.

"You're a riot."

"And you're being a couch potato" Danielle said as she sat down next to Casey "Give me some of that popcorn!"

"You forgot to say something"

"That you're the best sister in the world?" Danielle asked with a smile on her face.

"I was looking for a 'please', but I guess that will do" Casey chuckled as she handed her younger sister the bag of popcorn.

"Hmmmm, popcorn."

"How was school?"

"It was the usual. McCoy once again challenged me in his class. It's really annoying, actually."

"He's a tough one."

"Oh, speaking of McCoy's class! I'm going to find out who I'm field studying with this year."

"That's interesting" Casey said. But her mood suddenly shifted when they starting talking about Danielle's class and how she'll be working under someone for the year. Danielle sensed that Casey wasn't enjoying the conversation.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just brings me back to the good old days, you know?"

"Yeah, I know you miss being a lawyer, Casey."

"It's interesting though, hearing all these rumors about me..."

"Who's talking about you now?" Danielle asked in an annoyed tone "If it's one of those freshman, I'll take them down!"

"Thanks for the offer, but this person is out of your league."

"Who is it?"

"The new A.D.A" Casey replied

"Greyleck?"

"Yes"

"What did she say?" Danielle asked. Casey wasn't sure if she wanted to continue this conversation.

"Olivia was trying to get a warrant and said that she gotten warrants with less evidence, then Greyleck said 'Those days are over since Casey Novak lied to a judge and got disbarred.'"

Casey wanted to take back what she said, because Danielle's anger was quickly showing. Her eyes turned bright in anger, and both her hands into a fist.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that..."

"No" Danielle snapped as she got up from the couch "That stupid bitch shouldn't say anything about you!"

Danielle walked out of the living room and Casey followed. She didn't want her sister doing anything stupid.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm setting this A.D.A. straight" Danielle said angrily as she grabbed her keys to her car.

"No you're not!"

"Look Casey, you know how defensive I get when people talk shit about you" Danielle said as she had her hand on the door knob "I don't let them get away with it!"

"Yeah, and beating them into a pulp won't get you anywhere except in a jail cell!" Casey shouted "Give me those car keys!"

"I should remind you that it's my car and my keys, so back off!"

Danielle opened the apartment door and ran. Casey sighed and ran after her, hoping that her sister would confront the A.D.A and not try to kill her.

* * *

Kim Greyleck was sitting at her desk when Danielle slammed open the door and walked in front of the A.D.A's desk.

"You're so full of shit"

"And you are?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow and looking annoyed.

"I'm pretty much your worst nightmare after you insulted my sister and assumed that she was disbarred!"

"I'm guessing that you're related to Novak?"

"No, I'm just the cashier at the deli place down the street" Danielle said sarcastically "Of course I'm related to her! I'm her younger sister who doesn't want to deal with idiots like you every day!"

"I'm not the idiot who got disbarred" Kim said coldly.

Casey walked in just in time as Danielle was about to deck the new A.D.A. into pieces. She ran over, pushed Danielle away from Kim, and Danielle knew from Casey's face that her sister was angry.

"Out! Get out of here right now!" Casey shouted.

"Wow, Casey Novak in the flesh..."

Casey gave a nasty glare at Kim.

"Wow, the pain in the ass A.D.A. I've been hearing about from Liv."

"You know, you must have come from a dysfunctional family if your sister is wants to attack me over what I said when she wasn't there to hear it!" Kim said with a devious smile on her face "The next time you come and visit me, put your dog on a leash..."

Danielle almost pushed Casey out of the way but luckily, Casey was paying attention. She gave her sister a hard push, which made her fall to the floor.

"Don't think I won't call the police on you before this idiot does!" Casey roared as she pointed at Kim. Danielle quickly got up and ran out of that office quicker than Casey ever did. Casey turned back to Kim.

"You can talk about me all you want" Casey growled "But don't you ever talk to my sister that way ever again."

Casey turned around and walked out of her old office. All Kim Greyleck did was laugh to herself as she continued her paperwork.

* * *

"Do you really have to give me a lecture, mom?" Danielle asked, joking about the mom part. She was sitting on the couch back at the apartment while Casey was pacing around in front of her.

"Don't start up again. I'm surprised that she didn't call security..."

"Why would she?"

"Because you almost gave her a black eye, that's why!" Casey said loudly "You're a second year law student! Do you really think an office is going to employ you if you beat everyone in your sight!?"

"Casey?"

"What!?"

"I only beat people up when they talk about you."

"It doesn't matter. You can't just show up at someone's office or house and try to stomp all over them!" Casey snapped.

"Are you taking your bipolar meds?"

"That's not the topic!"

"Well I'm only asking because you're screaming at me!"Danielle yelled.

"I'm yelling at you because you're an idiot!"

"Whatever. Call me an idiot all you want, but you can't stop me from defending you."

"I don't need to be defended, thank you. I'll let you know when I'm a damsel in distress in a castle that needs to be saved because a dragon is about to burn the castle down" Casey explained "Until then, don't defend me when people say anything about about me!"

Casey walked into the kitchen, cursing under her breath. Danielle only rolled her eyes and turned on the TV.


	2. Karma

**Author's Note: **Wow, over 100 visitors and yet only one review? That's sad. Please review! :) I think this chapter is somewhat amusing, by the way. You'll find out why. :)

* * *

Danielle was sitting next to her friends in class a day later. Lauren, Callie, Abby and herself made themselves known as the "Bad Ass Future Lawyers", since they were in the top 10 of their classes and they know how to be smart about a situation.

"Ahaha, oh my gosh! Did you really go in Greyleck's office and try to beat her!?"Callie asked before class started.

"Yeah, and if my sister didn't show up, I would have been successful."

"Casey followed you there?" Abby asked

"Of course. She didn't want me rotting in a jail cell. What else is new?"

"We get to find out who we field study with!" Lauren said in a happy tone "I'm so excited!"

"I better get Cabot" Danielle said "I met her once last year, and we have the same birthday. Clearly, I'd get an A."

"Oh boy..."

"Or I'd be content with working with the mentally ill, since I'm majoring in Psychology too" Danielle explained "But working with Cabot would be so sweet."

"What does she do again?" Lauren asked

"I think she overlooks all these A.D.A.s or something. She said that when Casey was off her suspension, Alex said that she could give her job there."

"Are you serious?" Callie asked "After what your sister did?"

"Callie, you better not be..."

"Ms. Novak, would you mind explaining why I got a call last night from your mentor for the year?"

Danielle looked up at Jack McCoy and gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look in your file and you'll see."

Danielle opened the file, and after seeing who she was working with, she got frustrated.

"Kim Greyleck!?"

"You got stuck with the person who took over Casey!" Abby said laughing.

Danielle punched her in the shoulder.

"That is not funny!"

"So care to give me a reason?"McCoy asked as he gave Danielle's friends their file.

"Want do give me a reason why I'm stuck with the stupidest ADA for the year?"

"Hey Danielle, guess who I work with?"

"Lauren, don't even..."

"Alex Cabot!"

"You can also explain why my best friend got Alex Cabot instead of me!" Danielle said loudly "I don't believe this!"

"I'd love to give you all the explanations in the world but unfortunately, I don't have the time" McCoy said "My office at nine o'clock tomorrow to resolve these issues."

Their professor walked away, and Danielle put her head on her desk.

"I love my life!" Lauren said

"Want to trade mentors?" Danielle asked as she raised her head in hope.

"Over my dead body, Danielle Novak!"

* * *

Casey was surprised to hear so much yelling and swearing come from her little sister when Danielle came home from school later that day.

"I think someone either isn't taking their meds, or they had a really bad today."

Danielle stormed into the living room and threw her book bag against the wall.

"Hi, I'm Danielle Novak and I absolutely hate my life."

"You didn't have to tell me that" Casey said "Bad day?"

"The worst day in my entire life..."

"I doubt it, but please explain."

"McCoy gave me Kim Greyleck as a mentor" Danielle said in disgust.

"What!? I don't believe that!"

Danielle walked over to her book bag and chucked the file at Casey.

"Is that the evidence you want, your honor?" Danielle snapped. Casey sighed as she got up and got all the paperwork that fell out of the folder. Then she sat down and looked at everything.

"You're stuck with Greyleck all right..."

"Oh, and what's even worst is that Lauren's mentor is Alex Cabot."

"What luck; I would have been happy for you if you did" Casey said as she put the folder on the coffee table "I bet your advisor had a field day with that."

"Of course he did. He said 'So why did your mentor call me last night?'"

"Oh boy."

"And he wants me to meet with me at nine tomorrow morning!" Danielle said as she looked up at the ceiling "God, why do you hate me so much!"

"God doesn't hate you. God is just giving you a punishment for being so damn angry at Greyleck."

Danielle gave her sister an angry stare.

"Shut up. I'm not the one who was stupid enough to get suspended for a year and a half."

"You take...that back!" Casey said when she realized that Danielle was insulting her.

"You know, I think I said that over two hundred times four months ago. So I won't, I can't and I never will take it back."

Danielle grabbed her file from the table and walked out of the living room. Casey heard her slam the door, but that didn't matter. All Casey was thinking about was last May.

* * *

The next day, Danielle knocked on McCoy's office door.

"Come in"

The young woman opened the door. Jack looked up and didn't expect Danielle in a black skirt, a purple shirt, and Casey's lime green suit.

"Interesting outfit. I thought you were your sister for a second."

"Well, I'm wearing her suit. I'm surprised that it even fits me."

Danielle walked over and sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"So I heard that a week ago you went into her office and almost attacked her. Good thing Casey was there to save you from being arrested."

"Greyleck said something about my sister! Do you think I was just going to sit there and twiddle my thumbs like it was nothing!?" Danielle asked angrily.

"Yes, you're supposed to. You're a law student, Ms. Novak. Start acting like one."

Danielle crossed her arms and sighed.

"So...does Greyleck know that I'm working under her?"

"She's supposed to be coming in soon. She's running late."

"Great" Danielle spat "You know, if Casey was still the ADA we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"Well she isn't. Besides, you can't work under relatives anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes it is. You learned something new today. Good for you!"

"I like when you're sarcastic. Some advisor I have for putting me with Greyleck..."

* * *

Kim Greyleck knocked on McCoy's door minutes later.

"Come in!"

Kim opened the door and not only saw her boss, but Danielle as well.

"What is she doing here?" Kim asked, pointing to her.

"I'm being my sister for the day and taking your job" Danielle snapped

"Nice try, Novak" McCoy said sternly "Kim, please sit."

Kim walked over and sat down next to Danielle.

"As you know, I am an advisor for a college of law. At this college, we pair up second year students with lawyers for a field study."

"You're studying law?" Kim asked as she looked at Danielle.

"Yes, she is. And I can say with great honor that she's at the top of her class with mostly A's. I'd like to call her a Casey Novak Jr. in the making..."

"Ha Ha, very funny" Danielle snapped.

"Anyway, she will be working under you for a year at Special Victims..."

"Are you saying that she's going to be field studying with me?"

"I would have field studied with my sister, but you know...she's apparently disbarred."

"Novak!"

"Sorry."

"Kim, you have no other choice. Now, I expect the both of you get along for most of the time" McCoy explained.

"What if we don't?"Danielle asked.

"Then you fail your field study and stay in law school for an extra year."

"Great" Danielle said quietly.

"Now then, move along. There are cases to prosecute."

Danielle and Kim got up and left the office. They didn't say one word to each other on the way to the SVU predicint.


	3. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note: **Wow, I guess everyone is reading this since a lot of people are reading all five book of the Casey Series too! I guess people like it.

Unfortunately, I have a lot of homework. I have a huge paper due on Thursday that I didn't even start yet. So I'm stuck on Chapter 11 until that paper is handed in. Although, this chapter and chapter 4 will be posted then. So keep your eyes open for the next chapter! :)

* * *

"Casey Novak Jr. has entered the squad room" Danielle said loudly. Olivia turned around and didn't believe that Danielle was present.

"Danielle?"

"Hey Liv" Danielle said

"Wow, you almost look like Casey."

"I borrowed her lime green suit" Danielle explained "Before I somewhat insulted her."

"What did you do this time?" Liv asked.

"I said something I shouldn't have said...Where's Elliot?"

"It's a long story"

Kim Greyleck made a noise in her throat to get their attention. Olivia and Danielle looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have something important to say?" Danielle asked.

"Don't be rude to Greyleck again..."

"It's fine; really" Kim said "She's working under me for a field study."

"Wow, that's interesting."

"Have you seen the captain?"

"Yeah, he's in his office" Olivia replied as Kim walked away. Then Olivia looked at Danielle with a smile on her face.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks, I'm going to need all the luck I can get."

"Is that Casey Novak?"

They turned to see John Munch walking towards their direction.

"Munch, my old pal! What's happening?"

"I lied, it isn't Casey. It's the little mutant who has the same genes as Casey" Munch said as they hugged.

"Ha, your jokes are going to get as old as you are soon" Danielle said with a smile on her face.

"So what are you doing here with Casey's lime green suit?"

"I'm borrowing it. I'm working under Greyleck for the year" Danielle explained.

"Have fun with that piece of work. No one likes her one bit." Munch said as he looked at his watch "Shit! Fin is going to shoot me if I don't meet him at the crime scene! I'll talk to you two later!"

"Bye Munch!" Danielle said as Munch walked out of the squad room "Tell your gangster friend that I said hello!"

"I will!"

By the time Munch left, Greyleck came walking back to Danielle and Olivia.

"We need to get going" Kim said "I need to finish a lot of paperwork."

"Don't tell me that we're doing that all afternoon!" Danielle groaned.

"You need to start with the basics. Come on; let's go."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Olivia. Lunch maybe?" Danielle said as she started walking.

"Sounds good to me. I'll call you" Olivia said as she smiled "See you later."

When Kim and Danielle walked out of the squad room, Kim got annoyed.

"Why is it that everyone is talking to you and not me?" Kim asked

"Probably because you're a bitch, but that's an obvious reason. A not-so obvious reason is that once in awhile I went to work with Casey when I came to visit" Danielle explained.

"You know, I could assign you paperwork for the entire year."

"And have everyone hate you even more? Don't bother" Danielle said as she pressed the button for the elevator "Maybe if I'm on your side, the whole squad will take you seriously."

* * *

Danielle came home exhausted that night. She did so much paperwork that it made her head spin. When she was looking for Casey, she found her sleeping on the couch in front of the TV. Danielle grabbed a pillow and hit Casey on the head.

"Huh?" Casey responded and Danielle wouldn't help but laugh.

"Wake up, you big couch potato" Danielle said.

Casey rubbed her eyes and sat up. When she saw Danielle wearing her lime suit, she was annoyed and confused at the same time.

"Why the hell are you wearing my lime green suit?"

"I borrowed it for today."

"Did I say that you could? The last time I checked, you insulted me like your stupid mentor did" Casey said as she lay back down on the couch.

"Casey, I didn't mean to say that. I was just...really angry" Danielle explained.

She took off the suit and threw it at Casey "Let me know when you're ready to forgive me. I'm taking a shower."

* * *

It was two in the morning when Danielle's phone was ringing. She struggled to grab the phone by the night stand and when she answered it, she wasn't too happy.

"Hello?"

"Novak, get out of bed now! We have a trial to get ready for!"

"Greyleck, it's two in the fucking morning. Are you insane?"

"Not as insane as you. Listen, I've never been to court before..."

"Excuse me, did I just hear that you've been prosecuted a case before?"Danielle asked in a groggy and angry tone.

"Uhhh, yeah."

"Great. I'm stuck with an inexperienced lawyer too..."

"That's why I called you. I want you to be second chair."

"I'd love to be second chair, but I love my sleep more" Danielle explained "If you call at this time ever again, I'll make you look like even more of an inexperienced bitch who thinks she knows everything. I'll see you at eight."

Danielle shut her phone and threw it on the nightstand. She was about to go to sleep when she heard Casey.

"Who called?"

Danielle turned around and saw Casey leaning against the doorway, yawning.

"My stupid mentor who has never gone to court before for this type of case" Danielle said "She wanted me to come in at two in the morning to prepare it."

"That's fun" Casey said sarcastically as she grinned "I'll wake you up at seven. See you in less than five hours."

"Yep, goodnight Casey."


	4. Famous

**Author's Note: **The first part of this chapter is hilarious, and most of you should know the song that Danielle is singing! Can't say anymore! I'll ruin the entire first part!:D

* * *

Instead of Casey waking her sister up, the exact opposite happened when Danielle started singing one of her favorite songs, replacing words when necessary.

_**"Now I've got a confession**_

_**When I was young I wanted attention**_

_**And I promised myself that I'd do anything**_

_**Anything at all for the boys to notice me"**_

"Oh dear God" Casey grumbled as she looked at her alarm clock; it was six in the morning. She sat up and stretched as Danielle continued singing.

**_"But I ain't complaining_**

**_We all wanna be famous_**

**_So go ahead and say what you wanna say"_**

But the time Danielle was singing the chorus in the kitchen while making pancakes, Casey walked in.

"Danielle, why the hell are you singing that song so early in the morning?"

"I decided to make the best sister in the world some pancakes for breakfast" Danielle explained "They're almost done...Ooh! My favorite part of the song!"

Before Casey knew it, Danielle was singing again.

**_"I see them staring at me_**

**_Oh I'm a trendsetter_**

**_Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better..."_**

"Why do I have a feeling that you're going to make your mentor live a second hell?" Casey asked as she walked by her sister and opened the refrigerator.

"It's call sabotage" Danielle explained "And that's what I'm planning to do."

"Well, at least it's not me. Orange juice or milk?"

"Orange juice for me, thanks. Oh, and you're going to help me"

"There is no way in hell I'm helping you sabotage your mentor" Casey said as she shut the refrigerator with juice in hand "I mean, she might have said shit, but do you really think I would get in trouble with you?"

"So we're trying to follow the rules now? The last time I checked, you were suspended because you violated Brady."

"Don't you bring that up again!"

"Hey, I'm not insulting you this time" Danielle explained "I'm just trying to make you realize that technically, you're a troublemaker."

Casey sighed and looked at her sister. She had the most convincing face, as if revenge was the sweetest thing in the world.

"Fine. Where do I sign up?"

* * *

Kim Greyleck opened her door and expected Danielle sitting in the chair in front of her desk, but she was wrong. When she opened the door, Kim saw Danielle sitting at her desk but Danielle had her things on the desk.

"What the hell are you doing?"Kim asked angrily.

"Hmm, I stole your desk. I personally like the pictures of Casey and me, but then again you hate the both of us,so that wouldn't matter..."

"You have some nerve. Get your stuff off my desk and let's get to work."

"What work?"

"We have to prepare for trial in about 2 hours...remember?"

"I don't think I do, since you called me at some ungodly time of the night" Danielle snapped "Besides, if you screw up I can just take over for you..."

"I'm not going to screw up."

"I bet you ten bucks that the judge is going to get sick of you and will ask me to lead the rest of the case!"

"Yeah right..."

"Okay, bring this case on! What are we doing?"

"Well, today we're supposed to cross-examine the defendant and examine the victim..."

"And the victim is a six year old child. Are you insane?"

"She remembers what happened" Kim said in a confident voice.

"We'll see about that. Here's a new fact about me: I'm majoring in a child and adolescent concentration of psychology. Putting that child on that stand is a big mistake!"

"We'll see about that" Kim hissed.

* * *

The courtroom was filled when they were in court, but that was because Olivia and Casey were there as well. Casey wanted to see how this new A.D.A. worked, because all Danielle did was complain for the past two days.

The trial was going smoothly for the first hour. Kim Greyleck was a tough prosecutor and got the facts out of the court. However, Danielle was really bored and wondered when her mentor was going to mess up for once.

When the second hour came, Kim Greyleck started to make mistakes.

"I'd like to call Lily Towers to the stand..."

"Objection!" the defense attorney said loudly "Isn't the child too young to stand trial?"

"The victim remembers the attack and knows that it was the defendant..."

"You and your detectives only coached her to believe that!"

"And I'm assuming that you're coaching the defendant to lie in this courtroom!"

"That's enough!" Judge Bradley shouted as he made the gravel make a loud sound "Miss. Greyleck the last time I checked, six years old is a little young to be put on the stand to testify..."

"You're making a big mistake" Kim shouted "That witness was the only thing to our case!"

"No it wasn't."

The defense attorney, Kim, and Judge Bradley looked to see Danielle standing up from her chair.

"Sit back down" Kim spat quietly. Danielle only shook her head.

"I'm assuming that this is the law student that you're mentoring, Miss. Greyleck" Judge Bradley said.

"It is, your honor."

"Your name?"

"Danielle Novak."

"Ah, Casey's younger sister" Judge Bradley said "Tell me what other evidence you have for this case."

"The People have DNA evidence to prove that the defendant raped the victim."

"And surely this evidence isn't impartial..."

"Believe me your honor; no one in the same family makes the same mistake twice"

Danielle said. Judge Bradley smiled but then gave a serious face to the lawyers.

"Miss. Greyleck, I'm going to recommend you sit second chair..."

"Excuse me?"

"Miss. Novak Jr here knows the rules, because you clearly don't. Maybe you'll learn something from your own law student!" Judge Bradley waved Danielle over "Miss. Novak, counsel approach please."


	5. Under Arrest

A few days later, Danielle Novak put someone in jail with a guilty verdict.

"I would say that we could go out and celebrate with drinks, except I'm not 21" Danielle said as she pouted. Olivia smiled as she walked into Greyleck's office.

"You are a Casey Novak JR in the making" Olivia said as she sat down in a chair.

"Except I rather be known as Danielle Novak, and not Casey's sister. It's like I have to follow her footsteps and that I have to be as good as her..."

"No one's asking you to be Casey" Olivia said "The both of you have your flaws, and the both of you have your good moments. This may be off topic, but where's your mentor?"

"Who knows? She's probably bitching to herself about I stole her first case that went to trial..."

"I'm right here."

Olivia turned around and Danielle looked up from Kim's desk to see Kim Greyleck shutting the office door.

"There goes my theory..."

"Olivia, I don't need to be rude but I need to talk to my law student."

"This law student has a name" Olivia said as she got up from the chair she was sitting in "You better treat her with more respect." She then turned to Danielle "I'll see you later for supper at your apartment."

"I'm guessing Casey invited you?"

"Who else would be inviting me for a celebratory supper?"

Danielle rolled her eyes, but had a smile on her face.

"Wow, my sister is a riot..."

"You're both a riot. I'll see you tonight."

Olivia walked out of the office, and that's when Kim Greyleck snapped.

"I don't think you're going home tonight"

"Says who?"

"Says me. You made me look like an idiot in court and you're putting everyone against me!" Kim said loudly.

"Hell, you were already an idiot in the first place!" Danielle shouted as she got up from Kim's desk "You don't even know how to represent the people in a courtroom!"

The only reaction that Kim had was to go to the other side of the office, lift up a large pile of folders, walked over to her desk, and dropped the files on the desk.

"You are getting this paperwork done, or I'll make sure you get a failing grade" Kim said in a low and threatening voice "Let me remind you that I'm in charge!"

Kim turned around, walked to the door and left. She slammed the door and left Danielle in the office. At least Danielle Novak had people that could save her from this mess.

* * *

"Novak Residence"

"Casey, it's me."

"Danielle? What's wrong?" Casey asked as she sat up from the couch "You sound like you're going to cry!"

"My mentor is being a bitch!"

"Isn't she always?"

"No, I mean that she's currently ruining my life!"

"How?"

"She gave me a big pile of paperwork I have to do tonight. She doesn't want me to come home!"

Casey heard her sister crying on the other line. She hasn't heard Danielle cry since her own suicide attempt, and Casey never liked hearing or seeing her little sister cry.

"Is she still there?"

"She's in court for another hour..."

"I'll be there"

"In an hour?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I have your back and you're coming home for supper tonight!"

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I mention that you're the best sister I can ever ask for?" Danielle asked.

"You always do. I'll text you when I'm on my way."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye"

Casey hung up the phone, but quickly grabbed it and dialed a number. She wasn't going to save her sister alone.

* * *

"Did you get anything done?" Kim asked as she walked into the office.

"Do you really think I'm that lazy?"

"Well I know that you can be...distracted."

"If you're calling me stupid, look in a mirror" Danielle snapped as she shut a folder closed. She looked at the clock and saw that it has been almost an hour since she called Casey. Where was she?

"Don't talk to me like that. I can fail you."

"Do you really think McCoy will let you fail me?"

"Well he said that you were immature..."

"He didn't say that. Oh, and I also put someone in jail. You didn't, so that's one point for me and zero for you!" Danielle said.

"Well you're a law student! And you also kiss ass to anyone that knows your sister!" Kim shouted "They feel bad for you and they think that you and Casey are the best people in the world! But you're not...I know you're not. Casey violated Brady because of her bipolar disorder and you're the emotional one who cuts themselves and got herself pregnant at 17!"

When Kim was done ranting, Danielle's face started getting red with anger.

"How do you know..."

"I know, Novak. I have my ways."

Danielle walked over to Kim and was only a few inches away from her face.

"First of all, call me Novak again and you'll regret it" Danielle said in a low and very angry voice "Second, don't you dare put Casey or my personal life in how I'm getting to my career!"

"But it has everything to do with your career. You're afraid that you'll end up like your pathetic psychotic sister who didn't know how to practice law in the first place."

That's when Danielle lost it. She swung her fist at Kim and punched her in the face. Kim fell backwards into the table nearby, and if Olivia Benson didn't show up, Danielle might have done some more damage to the woman. When Olivia walked in, she saw Danielle with her hands around Kim's neck.

"Hey!"

Olivia ran over and pulled Danielle off of Kim. She fell to the floor and breathed heavily while Olivia held Danielle's hands behind her back.

"Danielle what has gotten into you!?"

"Liv, she was talking shit!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't give you the right to strangle her with her own hands"

Olivia explained as she took out her handcuffs.

"What are you doing?"

"Danielle Novak, you are under arrest for assaulting an Assistant District Attorney..."

"Liv, don't do this to me! Casey's going to kill me!"

"You have the right to remain silent and anything you say will be against you in the court of law. You have a right to an attorney..."


	6. Slippery Slope

Danielle didn't sit in the jail cell; she lay down on the cold floor, looking at the ceiling. She hated Olivia for arresting her; how can she defend Greyleck like that?

"Novak, your professor is calling for you" Fin said from his desk "Do you want to take the call?"

"Are you going to take me out of this jail cell or am I going to have to rot in here?" Danielle asked

"Munch, get Novak JR out of the cell so she can talk to McCoy."

"Yes sir"

Munch walked over and unlocked the cell. Danielle got up and walked with Munch to Fin's desk. Fin handed Danielle the phone.

"Did he sound really angry?"

"I couldn't tell, sorry."

"That's okay" Danielle put the phone against her ear "Hello?"

"Want to explain why Olivia Benson had to arrest you for assaulting Kim Greyleck?" McCoy's voice sounded tense, so Danielle didn't try to joke about anything.

"She was insulting me...and Casey."

"I know for a fact that you sister isn't happy with you, and neither am I!"

"Sir, I'm sorry. Is there any way out of jail time?" Danielle asked.

"I'm giving your sister to bail you out of jail, and then tomorrow morning you are to meet in my office at ten o'clock. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

It didn't take too long for Casey to be walking in the SVU squad room. She didn't even say anything to Danielle; she only walked by and saw her ex-colleagues.

"Now here's the real Casey Novak" Munch said "I'm assuming that you're here to bail your sister out."

"If this was my choice, my sister would be staying in that jail cell until trial"

Casey snapped as she gave Fin the money "But of course McCoy is too nice to his students."

"Let me guess, you're hard on Danielle" Fin said

"I always have been, but apparently it wasn't good enough."

Munch and Fin looked at each other, but didn't say anything. Seconds later, Munch grabbed the keys and got out of his desk chair.

"Okay, let's get your sister out of jail."

Munch led Casey back to the jail cells. When Munch unlocked the door, Danielle slowly got up and walked out of the cell. She knew that she was in a lot of trouble with Casey; she could tell from the red in her sister's green eyes.

* * *

"I really don't want to be having this discussion with you again..."

"Then why the hell did you tell me to sit here!?" Danielle shouted.

"I'm so sick of telling you not to defend me when someone says something!"

"She didn't say something about you. She said something about me too!"

"That doesn't matter! None of it matters!" Casey screamed "Let me tell you something Danielle Elise Novak, if it was up to me you would be rotting in that jail cell until trial! Then they would put you in jail for at least 15 years!"

"Oh, so now you're against me! What happened to being there for me Casey? What the hell happened to being my sister!?"

"You just lost a sister until you control your anger and apologize to everyone involved in this" Casey growled "I want you moved out of this apartment by tomorrow..."

"Casey..."

"Don't try to persuade me. Now I'm starting to believe that you're the one with the bipolar disorder..."

"You take that back!"

"I'm not taking back what I just said. You either have major anger issues or..."

"I've always had anger issues! Where the hell have you been!?" Danielle screamed, but this time when she was screaming, she was crying too.

"You know that I've had so many issues from the very beginning. I mean, I have a screwed up life! My mother killed herself and I inherited her genes. Then my dad married the evil step-bitch who abused me physically and emotionally! Then there was you! I thought you were there for me Casey, no matter what! But I guess I was wrong..."

Danielle got up from the couch and ran away. She slammed the bedroom door behind her. She wanted to disappear, because everything that ever broke her was flooding her memories. She slowly fell to the floor and sat against the door. She held onto her knees and closed her eyes. This isn't what she wanted; she wished her life was normal for once.


	7. Break Down

Danielle didn't even knock on her advisor's door. She just walked in. Jack McCoy looked up and saw his student sit down in front of his desk without saying a word.

"Do you have anything to say before I decide whether to fail you and possibly press charges on you?"

"Look I...I know I shouldn't be apologizing to you. I should be apologizing to Greyleck and my sister, but I'm sorry for acting immaturely. I should have walked away from her when she said those things..."

"At least you admitted it. Here's the deal; Kim said that she won't press charges if you apologize by the end of the week" McCoy explained "And the only thing I'm going to do is cut your field study hours. However, if this happens again, I will fail you and possibly try to expel you from this school. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir..."

"It was a great disappointment that one of my best students got physically violent and got arrested. I am very disappointed in your behavior, and don't think that you'll get away with anything like you did last year..."

"I understand, sir" Danielle said as she got up from the chair "I'm always a disappointment to everyone..."

She turned around to walk out of the room. When Danielle shut the door, McCoy wondered why his student looked so depressed.

* * *

Casey wasn't home when Danielle was packing. She wanted to run away from her life; she wanted something new. She wondered what the other side of the country would be like. Maybe life out there would be better out there than it ever was in the East Coast.

She grabbed the duffel bag and left her room. This time when Danielle left, there was no note. Why would Casey care about her leaving anyway? She said to leave by today, so she did.

However, when Danielle opened the door to leave, Olivia Benson was standing in front of her.

"Danielle..."

"If you're talking for Casey, you can forget it" Danielle said as she shut the door and passed by Olivia. Olivia turned around and watched Danielle leave, but she wasn't going to give up on her friend's sister that easily.

"I'm not here for Casey. I'm here for me."

Danielle stopped her in steps and turned around.

"I'm sorry I arrested you" Olivia said as she walked towards Danielle "Maybe if I didn't, then maybe..."

"Don't blame yourself, Liv. It was all me, and you know it. You saw it."

"Casey didn't mean to be angry at you..."

"Of course she is. I can never count how many times she yelled at me" Danielle explained "I wish I was never her sister, because she's so much better than I will ever be..."

Danielle looked down at the floor, and Olivia noticed the girl's depression right away.

"Danielle, have you been taking your meds lately?"

Danielle shook her head "No" and looked up at Olivia. Her blue eyes were watery as they started to get a hint of gray.

"I was so sick of being messed up. I wanted to be normal and actually feel normal for once in my life. All my life, I had to deal with something traumatic that made me this way. For once, I wanted to feel like someone without a mental illness and someone without so many issues..."

"Danielle, everyone has issues. I have issues, Casey has issues. Hell, I'm sure that Kim Greyleck has a lot of issues. Everyone in this world has issues and believe me, no one is normal. No one has a normal or perfect life."

Danielle didn't say anything. She wanted Olivia's remark to sink it and have it have meaning. She only shook her head and Olivia put her hand on Danielle's shoulder.

"Let's go back in the apartment" Olivia suggested "I can make tea and we can talk. Things will get better..."

"Don't make tea."

"Why?"

"I hate tea" Danielle replied with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Unfortunately, Olivia was called into a crime scene. She said goodbye to Danielle and left the girl with a cup of hot chocolate.

That's when Danielle started thinking. She thought about how happy and close to normal she was when she was taking her anti-depressants. She thought about the past, and how it changed her so much. It showed her to be kind, gentle to others, and most importantly, not to give up on people in your life. But now she looks at herself now and thinks about how much of a monster she has become.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Casey opening the door. She saw her sister, but didn't say anything. She walked into the hallway and into her bedroom. Danielle thought about a lot of things when she was alone, but she knew that she loved her sister.

She got up from the kitchen table, leaving the hot coco behind. She slowly walked in the hallway and noted that Casey's door wasn't closed. So she walked to Casey's bedroom door and stood in the empty space.

"Why is it that...I always treat you like shit?"

Casey looked up from the book she was reading and was surprised to see her sister standing only feet away.

"What do you mean?"

"I always put the blame on you. I always blame you for everything in my life..."

She broke down and started to cry, but that didn't stop her from talking.

"What...What if you had a younger brother instead? Maybe you would actually have a normal sibling relationship, because I know I'm not the best sister in the world" Danielle explained "You're the best sister in the world, and you deserve to be treated with respect. And out of the past four years, I rarely gave it to you. You deserve better than me when it comes to having a sibling..."

Danielle turned around and was about to walk away when Casey got up and walked to her sister. She grabbed Danielle's gently and she turned around and looked at Casey.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. Yes, I was angry because you took your anger out and got arrested. But Danielle, we're sisters. You can't change that. And I know you're going to hate me for giving you a religious quote, but God made us sisters for a reason."

"I know..."

"Then why are you drowning yourself in helplessness and self-doubt?" Casey asked

"I can't say..."

"Yes you can."

"You're going to hate me when I tell you my reason"

"Then I promise not to be mad at you, okay?"

"Casey, I haven't been taking my meds."

Casey knew that her sister wasn't taking her meds, but she didn't want to believe it.

"Why?"

"I want to be a normal human being. And please don't give me a speech about how all of us aren't normal, because Olivia already gave it to me."

"Did she say that you're more normal when you're actually taking your meds?"Casey asked.

"I don't think she did."

"Danielle, I don't like you being like this. It's like...either dealing with me or Charlie all over again."

"I'm sorry..."

"I know you are. Will you promise me that you'll take your meds?"

"Yes, I will."

"Good. Now come here; I think someone needs a Caser Hug."

"Oh Geez. When was the last time you said that?" Danielle asked with a smile on her face.

"When I left for college and you didn't want to go home with dad."

"Oh, that's right. The good old days..."


	8. Defend

"Munch, your coffee making lacks a lot of things"

The next day, Danielle was in the squad room trying her first cup of Munch's coffee. She was standing with Olivia and Munch in front of the table that held the coffee maker.

"Your sister said that when she first tried that coffee" Munch replied

"Elliot is supposed to come back today, I think."

"Really? That's a good thing to hear..."

"Except I don't think he's coming back here for good..."

"What!?"

Both Olivia and Danielle were stunned when Munch said that Elliot wouldn't be staying with the team.

"What do you mean he's not coming here for good?" Olivia asked in shock "Didn't the captain suspend him!?"

"Apparently not; the captain decided to fire him"

"That's absurd. I know that Casey would do the same thing that Elliot did!"

"That's why you're sister is suspended"

"Shut up and don't be Greyleck, Munch" Danielle snapped

"Don't you have to apology to her?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Danielle, is that you?"

The trio looked over to see Elliot enter the squad room.

"Stabler, how was your vacation!?"Danielle asked with a grin. He knew she was joking

"It was...interesting" he replied "Unfortunately, I'm packing for a permanent vacation."

"No you're not"

"He's not?" Olivia asked

"He won't be when I talk to the captain about this."

"Danielle, he's not going to listen to you" Munch said

"Technically, I'm part of the team aren't I?"

"You're better than Greyleck, and the fact that you're trying to save my career here is great. However..."

"Don't argue with me Stabler! You're getting your job back!"

Danielle walked away from the group and headed towards the captain's office.

"She sure acts a lot like Casey did" Elliot noted.

"Was that my law student that just walked away?"

"Geez Greyleck! You scared us...well, me anyways" Munch said

"That's because you're an old man" Elliot joked

"Yeah, that's real original."

"Why is she going towards the captain's office?" Kim asked with her hands on her hips.

"She's trying to save my job..."

"Well, we can't have that now can we?"

Kim left the group and walked towards the captain's office.

"What a bitch" Olivia said under her breath as Elliot and Munch nodded in agreement.

* * *

Danielle knocked on the office door, and didn't wait for his to give her access. She just walked in. Captain Cragen looked up and was surprised to see Danielle in his office. He knew that she worked with Kim, but he didn't know why she was in the office alone.

"Danielle, this is a surprise."

"What's even more of a surprise is that Stabler is fired. Want to explain that one to me?" Danielle asked as she folded her arms.

"He was fired because his rage got the best of him" Cragen replied

"But doesn't his good work on the squad override a mistake? Captain, I know that if that was me in that picture, Casey would do the same thing!"

The door swung open and Kim walked towards the captain's desk.

"Captain, Elliot doesn't deserve to be here if he used excessive force!" Kim said defensively.

"Oh, and I suppose you deserve to?" Danielle asked as she walked over and stood next to Kim. Then she looked back at the captain "Captain, maybe he can go into some sort of anger management..."

"What are you? Elliot's lawyer?"

"I could if I wanted to be..."

"You're only a law student..."

"You don't even act like a lawyer in the court room!"

"You know, I just realized that you need to apology to be in two days or your ass gets thrown in jail" Kim said in an aggravated tone.

"That's enough out of both of you!" the captain interrupted "Danielle has a convincing argument..."

"She's not even part of the squad, sir."

"She'll be in part of the squad more than you'll ever be" the captain shot the nasty comment at Kim. That made Kim shut her mouth.

"Kim, go get Elliot and tell him to get in here" the captain ordered "Danielle, you follow Kim and apology to her when your first step into her office. I don't need Casey Novak JR thrown in jail for at least 15 years."

* * *

A few hours later, Danielle was forced to do Kim's paperwork while Kim was at trial. She hated paperwork more than anything. She was almost done when she looked at the clock. It was three, so she decided to call home.

"Hello?"

"You were sleeping again?" Danielle asked

"No, I just got out of the shower."

"I see. Oh, so the captain was about to fire Elliot today..."

"What!? I don't believe you!"

"It's true. So do you know what I did?"

"What?"

"I save Stabler's ass with a convincing arguement" Danielle replied

"Wow, you did that?"

"Of course I did! The last time I checked, Stabler was a good detective."

Suddenly, the office phone started to ring.

"Is that the office phone?" Casey asked

"Yeah"

"Go get that. I'll wait."

"Okay."

Danielle put her cell phone on the desk and picked up the office phone.

"Greyleck and Novak's office"

"Why did I know that you would say that?"

"Elliot?"

"Good guess"

"You could have called my cell phone" Danielle said

"I tried, but it was busy."

"Oh. I'm talking to my sister, that's why."

"Well, I just wanted to thank you..."

"Did you get my job back?" Danielle asked

"Yes, although now I have to go to anger management and therapy..."

"Well that's better than being jobless. Besides; therapy isn't that bad anyway."

"I guess so. Well, I just wanted to thank you."

"No problem Elliot. I have a feeling that Casey would do the same thing."

"I know. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye El."

"Bye"

Danielle put the phone back on the receiver and quickly grabbed her cell phone.

"Casey?"

"Yeah, I'm here"

"Good."

"Who was on the other line?" Casey asked

"Elliot. He was thanking me for saving his job."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah"

"Maybe you are the younger me in the making..."

"But I don't want to be!"

"What do you..."

Suddenly, the office door opened and Kim walked in with steam coming out her ears.

"I got to go" Danielle said as she shut the phone. Then she looked at Kim "What's wrong with you?"

"I lost a trial..."

"Wow, that's shocking" Danielle said sarcastically.

"Shut up! Did you get the paperwork done?"

"I'm almost done. I have two more files to work on..."

"That's not good enough for me. You should have been done with it" Kim said as she walked in front of her desk and reached out her hand "Give me your phone."

"What is this, high school?" Danielle said as she stood up from Kim's desk "I'm not giving you anything!"

"I think you need to give me an apology..."

"You don't deserve an apology" Danielle snapped "You're a cold-hearted bitch who doesn't care what she says, just as long as you get what you want. Everyone who was stuck in my situation deserved one, except you."

"Then I guess you're going to jail..."

"No, I won't. Do you know why? Because I have the right to represent myself, and believe me, I'll win because you don't know anything about winning cases..."

Danielle walked away from her desk and grabbed her things from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked

"I'm leaving"

"No, you're not."

"Yeah? Watch me."

And Danielle walked out the door.


	9. Hurtful Words

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone who has reviewed and read this fanfic! It's definitely appreciated, and I know that it's popular because a lot of people hate the new A.D.A. I hate her so much.

Anyway, this starts part 2. It's six months later(It was September at the start of the fanfic), and I think a lot of people are going to enjoy the second part. I'd also like to add that, there will possibly be a sequel to this! I'm going to work on the last book of the Alex Series first, but after that...keep an eye out. :)

Read and enjoy as always. :)

-blueskies723

* * *

The snow starting to fall lightly on this cold, March day. Six months later, Danielle Novak was still working under Kim Greyleck. The relationship between them hasn't changed, with the exception of Danielle keeping her physical violence under control. Other than that, nothing changed. And even though most of the squad loved Danielle and tolerated Kim, they hated the friction between them.

"Which one of you wants to go in and talk to this guy?" the captain asked.

"I will..."

"And have him try to kill you in the process because you said something rude and obnoxious?" Danielle asked as she turned to Kim "You're out of your mind!"

"Then why don't both of you go in there?" the captain suggested. Kim and

They looked at each other, but then Kim opened the door to the interrogation room with the guy and his lawyer with Danielle following her in the room.

"I want a deal" the defense attorney said "15-20 years"

"Not on your life. I think we'll go with the death penalty..."

"Isn't the death penalty extreme for this case, counselor?"

The three of them looked at Danielle, who asked if the death penalty was too much. She knew that committing seven rapes didn't deserve the death penalty.

"Your law student is smart" the attorney said.

"I know; Excuse my mentor. She lacks some brains..."

"Excuse me?"

"I just excused you, didn't I?"

"I don't lack any brains..."

"If you didn't then you would know that seven rapes don't give the defendant the death penalty!" Danielle snapped. Then she looked at the defendant and his lawyer."Let's see...you're how old? 40?"

"I'm 43"

"Then I'm ready to make a deal..."

"You can't deal!"

"And you can?" Danielle turned to Kim and shot her a nasty look "Why don't you shut up and learn something for a day?" She looked back at the two men "Thirty years with five years probation..."

"You're crazy!" the guy shouted "I'll be an old man!"

"Do you want to die in prison? Because that's what you'll be doing instead if you don't take the deal."

The defense attorney whispered in the man's eye and the mad nodded to what his lawyer was saying. Then the defense attorney looked up at Danielle.

"You have a deal."

"Good" Danielle said with a smile "Think of it as a thirty year vacation in prison. Vacations can make you reflect, you know. Nice doing some business with the both of you."

* * *

"You made me look like a complete idiot!"

"Aren't you an idiot already?" Danielle asked. Kim and Danielle were walking out of the interrogation room "I read a quote recently about arguing.'Arguing with a fool proves there are two.' Let me remind you that I try not to be a fool most of the time..."

They walked passed Olivia's desk when Olivia stopped Danielle.

"Hey, Casey tried to contact you" Olivia shouted out. Danielle turned around and walked back to Olivia's desk, while Kim followed.

"Is she okay?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, I think she is. She wants you back at the apartment as soon as possible"

"Did she try calling my cell phone? I didn't hear it go off when I was dealing with that rapist."

"No, I think she just called here" Olivia replied

"I guess I'll have to call her back. Thanks Liv."

"No problem."

Kim and Danielle walked out of the squad room. Danielle was surprised when Kim didn't anything nasty about Casey by the time they entered the elevator. She only hoped that Casey was all right.

* * *

Casey was sitting at the kitchen table, looking at the most important piece of paper that might have her career back sooner than she thought.

Danielle walked in the apartment and saw Casey sitting at the table, looking at a piece of paper that her sister seemed to be obsessed with.

"Why did Olivia tell me that you called?" Danielle asked.

"I...need a favor."

Danielle walked over and took the piece of paper that Casey was holding out of her hands. She read the first sentence:

"Casey Novak, the BAR has accepted your appeal for your 18 month suspension."

Danielle refused to read anymore as she looked at her sister.

"Since when did you ask for an appeal?"

"I wrote to them sometime in July."

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"I thought that your main concern for me was to get better mentally and emotionally."

"Well that's a no-brainer!" Danielle said angrily "I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!"

"Danielle, please hear me out. You know how much I love my job..."

"If you loved your job, you wouldn't have committed a Brady violation!"

Danielle threw the paper up in the air and stormed out of the room. Casey started to cry when she picked up her letter on the floor. All she wanted was for Danielle to help her get her job back.


	10. Snow Fall

When Danielle came into the squad room to meet Kim, she didn't expect to see Olivia and Elliot looking at her in disgust.

"I...don't think I got the memo of 'Let's Hate Danielle Novak' day."Danielle said as she looked at them confused.

"I heard that your sister is appealing her suspension" Kim said "Good luck with that one..."

"You shut up, or I'll tell McCoy that you violated Brady because you're an idiot"

"But I haven't..."

"It wouldn't matter. He would listen to me over you any day!"

"Danielle, Casey cried to me last night because you got mad at her" Olivia said.

"I got mad at her because she's getting an appeal. Well, if she didn't get suspended in the first place, she would still be working here. And I wouldn't have to deal with Ms. Stupid Lawyer here and I'd be working with Cabot!" Danielle said angrily.

"Yeah, well your sister needed your help and support and you didn't give it to her" Elliot said in a defensive tone "How many times have she helped you out? Plenty of times. How many times did help her out? Never."

"Elliot's right."

"Don't you dare say that I've never helped her!" Danielle screamed "Every time I tried to help her, she pushed me away!"

"And then she drowned in court and got suspended..."

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to pick you up and throw you into a damn window!" Danielle roared. Olivia knew that she was about to lunge at Kim, so she got in between of the both of them.

"Danielle, why don't you go out in the hallway?" Olivia suggested "Elliot will come with you."

Danielle gave one last nasty look at her mentor and then turned around. She grabbed the lamp on Olivia's desk and chucked it. She started screaming profanities while Elliot escorted Danielle out of the room. When the both of them left, the room was back to being busy. Olivia looked at Kim.

"Stop trying to be the perfect bitch you pretend to be" Olivia snapped "And believe me; if Casey gets her appeal, I'm all for her replacing you."

Olivia turned around and walked away from Kim when she realized that Danielle's anger was back.

* * *

Danielle walked in and expected her sister to be in sight. However, the young woman was nowhere in Danielle's view. She walked over and saw that there were at least three messages on the answering machine. Danielle listened, and they were all from the college wondering where Casey was.

"Shit" Danielle though. She ran through the hallway and was thankful to God that Casey was only sleeping in her bed. Danielle sighed a great deal of relief as she walked out of the hallway.

The paper about the appeal was still on the kitchen table. It's been there ever since Casey left the table yesterday. Danielle sat down, picked up the letter, and read the entire thing. It explained that she needed a lawyer to represent her on March 26th in Manhattan. It explained the procedures and how she should have presentable reasons why she violated Brady.

Danielle was stunned, because she knew what Casey's favor was. Her sister wanted her to represent her in the hearing. Danielle slammed the paper down on the table, got up from the table and left the apartment. Casey would know that Danielle was there; her tears were on the letter.

* * *

She never said anything, but Danielle always sat on the top of apartment buildings. She loved the view, and loved the thrill of sitting up a couple stories high. She especially loved sitting up there when it was snowing or raining.

Danielle continued to cry as the snow hit her face. She felt guilty; she wished that she listened to Casey when she was trying to talk. She wished her anger didn't get the best of her, but it did. And Danielle wished that she kept Casey's promise six months ago.

She heard footsteps coming towards her. Danielle turned around and saw Casey walking. Danielle sighed as she continued to look at the view around her. Casey sat down next to Danielle.

"I knew that I would find you here" Casey said, noticing that Danielle didn't have a jacket "Are you cold?"

"No, and even if I was I rather freeze to death."

"Danielle..."

"I was in the wrong. I should have listened to you first" Danielle said as she wiped her tears "I should of listened instead of getting angry and being mean to you. I should have supportive like you always have..."

"I wasn't supportive when you were pregnant, remember?" Casey reminded her sister.

"Yeah, but you had a right to be angry..."

"Until you told me you were raped."

"It doesn't matter. I failed you anyway."

"Why?" Casey asked

"I...I can't say."

"Yes, you can."

"I haven't kept my promise to you."

Casey thought about what Danielle said for a minute. Then it hit her; Danielle wasn't taking her meds.

"Danielle Elise..."

"I know. I'm the most horrible sister in the entire world" Danielle said quietly" What else is new?"

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to lecture you. No wonder you almost attacked Kim again."

"Liv told you, didn't she?"Danielle asked

"She tells me a lot of things."

"Casey, I'm sorry."

Casey didn't say anything, but she put her arm around her and held her sister close so she didn't freeze to death. For about an hour, the both of them watched the snow fall in the city in silence.


	11. Good News

Before Danielle went to work for Kim, she knocked on Jack McCoy's door.

"Come in"

Danielle walked in and Jack looked up.

"Danielle Novak, my usual visitor" he said with a smile as she walked over and sat down in front of his desk.

"I had a question to ask you before I went to my field study for the day."

"Ask away"

"Well, Casey wrote to the BAR about an appeal for her suspension. Shocking, I know. I didn't know about it until a few days ago. Anyway, she needs a lawyer to represent her" Danielle explained "And I was wondering if there was any legal way I can represent her in court, since I'm only a law student."

"Technically, you can if Kim or I sit second chair..."

"Yeah, Kim defend my sister and sit second chair" Danielle said as she almost grunted "That's like the Easter Bunny coming to your office."

McCoy chuckled at Danielle's comment as he shut a folder.

"Well then, I guess there's me..."

"Would you do that for me?"

"It depends" McCoy said "When is it?"

"March 26th at 4"

"I'll sit second chair then"

"You will!?" Danielle was shocked to hear that McCoy would actually do a favor for both Danielle and Casey.

"Sure. Your sister was a great prosecutor until her judgment got the best of her. I know that you don't want to relive the whole story."

"I don't sir. But thank you! I didn't expect you to do this for me...for us."

"It's not a problem" McCoy said "Besides; don't tell Greyleck I said this, but she's not the best prosecutor in my office if you know what I mean."

"Of course I do. I work with her every day. But thank you; what your doing is appreciated" Danielle said as she got up.

"I'm not done with the good news."

"You're not?" Danielle asked as she sat back down.

"No. I've been hearing from all the judges in the trials that you've been in, that you excel to the point where you're an actual lawyer. So I'm granting an earlier graduation date."

"I'm graduating early?"

"If you really wanted to, you can graduate in 2 months. The judges said that you can fool everyone into pretending that you're a real lawyer."

"Wow, that's...amazing."

"However, it's too late to register for the BAR exam, unless you want to take it in the summer" McCoy said

"I'll take it in the summer. It's no big deal."

"Good. I knew that you were always a good sport. I'll call Kim and tell her that you're on your way to her office."

"Okay. Thank You so much, sir" Danielle said as she stood up.

"Don't thank me. Thank yourself. Oh, and your sister, because I have a feeling that you picked up some lawyer tricks from her. No wonder you're a Casey Novak JR."

* * *

When Kim Greyleck saw her student skipping to her office, she knew that something good happened to Danielle, meaning that it wouldn't be a good thing for Kim.

Danielle opened the door with a huge smile on her face.

"I, am the happiest person in the world right now" Danielle said as she shut the door "And nothing you said is going to change my good mood. If it does, I might have to deck you."

"Why are you in a good mood?" Kim asked

"I'm representing my sister in her appeal case..."

"How did you manage that?"

"McCoy is sitting second chair, that's how that's happening..."

"I don't believe this! Just because you're a Novak doesn't mean you have the right to kiss everyone's ass!" Kim said angrily.

"It wasn't because of that, but nice try on the combat. He's representing me because I can't for 2 months..."

"Two months? Don't you mean 13 months?"

"No, I mean two months because I'm graduating."

"I don't believe this! I thought I was failing you!"

"Well, as usual, no one is listening to you!" Danielle said with a cold laugh "The judges recommended that I graduate early, and McCoy agrees with them. So even if Casey doesn't win her appeal case, I'll still be able to take over your job. Read the cards and weep!"

Kim only gave her a cold stare as Danielle left the room for a cup of coffee.

* * *

Danielle still had the smile on her face when she walked into the apartment. Even though Kim said a few comments and that she would be the defensive in Casey's appeal, she already knew that Casey was most likely getting her job back.

When Casey saw Danielle skip through the kitchen, her only reaction was to raise her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why are you all happy? I don't think I've seen you this happy in a very long time."

"Well, there are two things that are making me happy. You're going to love the first piece of news since it has to do with your case" Danielle said as she sat on the couch next to her sister.

"Yeah? What news would that be?"

"I'm representing you."

"What!? I didn't think that it was legally possible!"

"It's possible if you have someone sitting in second chair."

"I know for a fact that it's not Greyleck. Am I right?" Casey asked. Danielle nodded in response.

"It's McCoy."

"The Jack McCoy? I don't believe that for one second!"

"Believe it or not, but he'll be there" Danielle said

"Okay, that's one piece of news. What's the other piece of news?" Casey asked.

"I'm graduating in two months if I take the BAR exam during the summer."

Casey's reaction to what Danielle said was priceless. The older Novak jumped up from the couch, shrieked in delight, and almost choked her sister when she gave her a hug.

"Casey, you're choking me!" Danielle coughed as Casey let go to let her sister breathe.

"I'm sorry! I'm just too excited for you!"

"A little bit too excited if you ask me..."

"My little sister is graduating from law school a year early!" Casey exclaimed "I think I have a right to be too excited! Oh!I can't wait to see you in May with a little cap and gown!"

Casey walked away while Danielle secretly gagged at the thought that Casey was really excited for her sister to graduate. What was worst was, Casey acted the same way when Danielle graduated from high school and Danielle didn't want to deal with the same over-excited Casey again.


	12. Life Changing Decision

The big day of Casey's appeal in court finally arrive. Danielle woke up hours earlier, looking back at her journal and her sister's medical records. However, Danielle didn't have to look back at her journal; she still had the memories of Casey's bipolar disorder fresh in her mind.

While Danielle was sitting on the couch preparing herself for court, Casey walked in and yawned. After she yawned, Casey had do to a double take to see that Danielle was already up.

"You're up at...five in the morning?"

"Hey, I have to. I'm making sure I don't mess up your case because you'll kill me" Danielle replied as she held up a document.

"I won't kill you. I'll just be very upset if I don't get my job back."

"And you'll just have to wait another eight months to get your job back" Danielle interrupted "That's what you get when you don't take your meds and screw up your career..."

Danielle stopped herself and looked up at Casey.

"Shit, I didn't mean to say that."

"Don't worry about it" Casey said before she yawned "I probably deserved it."

Casey yawned as she walked away into the kitchen. Danielle shook her head and wished that she kept her mouth shut. Then again, it must have been the nerves of this case kicking in.

* * *

"This is going to be an interesting case" Judge Donnelly said as she sat down "Danielle Novak is defending her sister with Jack McCoy sitting second chair and Kim Greyleck is prosecuting...isn't she your mentor, Miss. Novak?"

"She is, your honor" Danielle replied.

"I'm going to say this again. This is going to be very interesting" she said, emphasizing on the "very" in her sentence "The starting arguments will begin with Miss.Greyleck."

"I believe that Casey Novak is a threat to the legal world..."

"She's only a threat because she didn't take her meds..."

"And if she took her meds, would she have violated Brady?" Kim asked as she turned to Danielle.

"I think that if you weren't judgmental about the mental ill, you would understand why my sister did what she did" Danielle snapped.

"Danielle..."

"Your honor, I only said that statement because after working with Miss. Greyleck for six months, I have found that she has no sympathy towards the mentally ill. She doesn't know that bipolar disorder works both ways and that it causes a lapse of judgment. I can assure you right now that Casey wasn't thinking during the Picard trial, and I can assure you that Mr. McCoy can vouch for that as well!"

"Then please tell the court, about how bipolar disorder affects people..."

"Your honor, I-"

"It's not your turn to argue, Greyleck" Judge Donnelly said as she cut Kim off "Novak has a point. Not many people know a lot about the mentally ill and how it affects people." She then turned back to Danielle "Go ahead, Miss. Novak."

"Bipolar Disorder is a mood disorder that can either have someone go into a maniac episode or a depressive episode" Danielle explained "A depressive episode is just what it sounds like; the person will seem like they're depressed. People who go through a maniac episode will have judgment impairment and plenty of rage. If medicated, the patient will seem normal. However, if they discontinue their medication their symptoms of the disorder will appear again..."

"You're going with an insanity defense with your sister?" Greyleck asked.

"I am. Believe me when I say that during the trial where she violated Brady, she was showing symptoms of a maniac episode. That's why she violated Brady in the first place, because her judgment was impaired to the point that she didn't care. Her anger was too, I might add..."

"So if Casey Novak does practice law again, what if she doesn't take her meds and violate another rule in the court? We can't have that happen again" Greyleck stated firmly.

"Believe me, Casey will take her medication, even if I have to count the pills and force them down her throat myself."

"Out of line statement" McCoy said quickly.

"As out of line as it is, it is true."

"And I suppose that if you don't take your happy pills that you can make the same mistake..."

"I object!" Danielle shouted "My mental illness has nothing to do with this trial!"

"I agree" Donnelly said, shaking her head "Greyleck, your student's mental illness has no bearing on this trial. I believe that we heard all the arguments, right?"she asked as she looked at the judges sitting in the jury's seats. They shook their heads.

"Then I'll have both of you state your closing statements, and then we will sit down and discuss what we should do about Casey's suspension. Court is in recess."

* * *

"If your words were a knife, you could have killed Greyleck!" Casey said "I can't believe you blown your own mentor out of the water!"

"What can I say? I'll be a lawyer in less than two months."

Casey and Danielle were sitting down at a table in a restaurant nearby the court house. The recess was to last at least an hour or two, so the sisters had enough time to grab some lunch.

"Do you think my suspension will disappear?"

"I think I had a convincing argument and a great concluding statement" Danielle explained "I think you're going to be practicing law in two hours."

"But what if I don't? I just wasted an appeal for nothing!" Casey exclaimed. She sounded upset.

"Case, don't be upset. Even if you don't get rid of your suspension, it's not the end of the world. In eight months, you'll be practicing law."

"No one wants to work with a lawyer who was suspended for a year and a half. At least if it was ten months, I have more of a chance."

"Don't get ahead of yourself yet. We still don't know if you're still suspended or not, do we?"

"No"

"Then relax and eat your food. It's not the end of the world, yet."

* * *

"The board and I made a decision" Donnelly stated as she sat down "Casey Novak, please rise."

Casey Novak stood from her chair. This was it; the final decision. She was more nervous than she was when she took the BAR exam.

"We believe that it was your mental illness that caused you to violate Brady. In this case, we are making your suspension disappear at the moment and in your files. This means that it won't show that you were suspended for ten months. However, to practice law, the board and I suggest that you take your medication every day. If you don't, you will be suspended again and possibly disbarred. Is that clear?"

Casey shook her head in agreement, even though the word "disbarred" was scary for her.

"Good. Then we're letting Casey Novak practice law as of today. Congratulations to the both of you, and good job with the case, Danielle Novak. Court is adjourned."

As soon as court was adjourned, Casey hugged her sister.

"Thank you so much!"

"It's not a problem. You're my sister."

"Great job" McCoy said as he walked over to them "You're going to make an excellent prosecutor."

"Wait, prosecutor?"

McCoy nodded and gave both of them a piece of paper.

"I want the both of you to work at Special Victims with Greyleck. Clearly, she needs help."

"You can't be serious"

The three of them looked to see Kim standing next to McCoy.

"I am serious, Greyleck" McCoy said "You've lost more cases than both of these sisters have combined. Besides; there are a lot of cases and the last time I checked, having three A.D.As divide the work won't hurt anybody."

"Thanks Mr. McCoy" Danielle said as they shook hands "I'm sure that Casey is just as grateful."

"I am" Casey said with a smile on her face.

"Well then, I'll see the both of you tomorrow in my office at nine to discuss office arrangements."

McCoy walked away, and Kim gave both of them a nasty look.

"This isn't over" Kim growled

"I think it is" Danielle said "I'm surprised that he didn't fire your ass!"

Before Kim could say anything else to them, they both walked away.


	13. Celebration

The next day was an exciting one for the Novak sisters. For the entire day, they were to set up the office that they were sharing.

"This is going to be fun" Danielle said as she plopped a box on her desk "We can both say 'Novak Office' and no one will know which one is answering!"

"As funny as that is, you have a point" Casey said as she chuckled.

"What do you think about this flamingo? Should it stay on my desk, or hidden in my book collection?" Danielle asked as she held up a small, stuffed flamingo.

"That hideous thing should go back in our apartment"

"It's not hideous! I got this when a group of us went to Mexico!"

"Senior Year, right?"

"No, this was before you violated Brady" Danielle said "I think I'm just going to put this thing on my desk."

"Whatever."

The phone rang and Danielle grabbed it.

"Novak and Novak!"

"Which Novak am I talking to?"

"Danielle Novak"

"Good, because this is your mentor calling. We have to sit in an interrogation."

"The last time I checked, I wasn't owned by you."

"And the last time I checked, you're still my law student until you graduate" Kim snapped "Meet me in my office in five minutes."

"Fine, bye."

Danielle put the phone back and had a disgusted look on her face.

"Who was that?" Casey asked.

"Stupid Greyleck called. I'm still her slave for another two months until I graduate. I have to sit through an interrogation."

"All right; I'll see you later. Do you want me to unpack some of your stuff?" Casey asked.

"Sure! Just don't touch my flamingo!" Danielle shouted as she left the room. When she shut the door, Casey went over to Danielle's desk and took the flamingo. She really wanted to chuck it out the window, but decided to hide the stuff animal in the book shelves instead.

* * *

Months later, Casey Novak was sitting outside watching a college graduation. It was a warm, sunny day with no clouds in the sky. She saw each one of the graduates getting their diplomas and it only reminded her of her own graduation. At least Danielle had someone there to watch her; she didn't.

Then they called Danielle's name, and she stood up. Casey took out her camera and took some pictures, since she was only in the third row. She was ecstatic that her sister was graduating.

About 20 minutes later, the ceremony was over and Casey was standing out in the parking lot, waiting for her sister. She suddenly spotted Danielle walking over, still wearing her cap and gown, with her diploma in hand. When Danielle was feet away and still walking, she saw Casey and smiled. Casey ran over and gave Danielle a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" Casey said

"I know."

"Come on; let's go back to our apartment. Our guests for your graduation party are heading over to our place."

The both of them headed towards Danielle's car, knowing what will be waiting for them when they get home. What they didn't know is the future ahead of them, and how it would affect their lives forever.


End file.
